SARANGHAE
by dhidhidock
Summary: seperti kata pepatah, awal dari sebuah cinta adalah benci, itulah yang terjadi pada eunhyuk yang dulu membenci donghae sekarang menjadi mencintainya, tapi... donghae punya penyakit...eottae? HAEHYUK, KYUMIN,RYHYUK,KYUHYUK
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHAE**

**Cast: LEE HYUKJAE AS YEOJA**

**LEE DONGHAE AS NAMJA**

**CHO KYUHYUN AS NAMJA**

**LEE SUNGMIN AS YEOJA**

**MEMBER SUJU**

**HAPPY READING…**

'

'

'

'

EUNHYUK POV

Sudah kuduga dia mengikutiku lagi, apa sih maunya namja sialan itu…. Arrrggghhh aku mulai frustasi,,,. Aku lalu berbalik, ku temukan dia sedang tersenyum lebar.

"hai hyukkie chagi…"

"berhentilah mengikutiku lagi hae… aku tidak butuh penjaga,, aku sudah besar, dan kau jangan memanggilku chagi lagi, aku bukan milikmu…" kataku memotong pembicaraannya

"tapi hyuk… aku mencintaimu, apa salah jika aku mencintaimu?"

"maaf hae, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman" jawabku halus yang di buat-buat

"ta- "

"sudahlah hae cari yeoja lain saja, yang mencintaimu" aku mulai memotong pembicaraannya yang sudah diulang-ulang beberapa hari belakangan ini

"aku harus pergi hae, maafkan aku…" lanjutku dan langsung beranjak pergi, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikanku, sang pemilik tangan itu dengan manisnya memelukku dari belakang, aku mulai merasakan nafasnya di tengkukku

"hae a…"

"sssstt..biarkan dengan posisi begini sebentar saja hyuk… dan aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu" potong donghae

"baiklah…,jika itu membuatmu menjauh dariku" dia membalikkan badanku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara kami, deru nafasnya mulai terasa aku mulai menutup mataku dan…

Cup~ dia menciumku, tapi hanya sekilas tanpa nafsu

"gomawo hyukkie… jeongmal saranghaeyo…" samar-samar ku dengar suaranya, kubuka mataku dan tak ada sosok yang aku cari, kupandangi punggungnya yang sudah menjauh.

SKIP TIME

Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihat hae, dan juga dia tak pernah mengikutiku lagi, seharusnya aku senang dengan sekarang ini, tak ada namja pengganggu lagi, tak ada yang mengikutiku lagi, tapi entah mengapa rasanya sesuatu hilang dari hidupku. Ku pandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depan sana. 'hemmm sepertinya tak aka nada yang melihat' aku mulai memasang headshetku dan mulai menari dengan iringan lagu "U", ku rasakan ada seorang namja yang ikut menari denganku, gerakan yang kompak, kolaborasi yang sempurna, meskipun dia tak mendengar lagu apa yang aku putar, sepertinya dia mengetahuinya. Aku berhenti menari, tepuk tangan riuh mulai memasuki indra pendengaranku, aku melirik ke samping namja itu, dia sedang membungkukkan badannya berkali kali, aku tersenyum. Setelah semua lenggang, namja itu masih juga membungkukkan badannya,

"hei… semua sudah pergi… apa kau mau terus dengan posisi seperti itu?" tanyaku menahan tawa

"e-eeh i-iya aku tak tahu… go-gomawo ya…"

"gomawo untuk apa?"

"sudah mengingatkanku… cho Kyuhyun imnida" katanya sambil mengajakku berjabat tangan

"lee Hyukjae imnida, kau boleh memanggilku eunhyuk" balasku sambil membalas jabat tangannya

"hmmm eunhyuk-ah salam kenal ya…, kamu sekolah dimana?'

"SM HIGH SCHOOL,"

"mwo… jinjja? Aku juga mau pindah besok, mohon bimbingannya ya…"

"ne… kyuhyun ah… tarianmu tadi bagus…, kau belajar dimana?"

"ah itu… aku belajar sendiri, hyukkie tarianmu juga bagus, aku ingin belajar denganmu lagi, boleh ya" katanya,

"k-kau memanggilku hyukkie?"

"ne, apa tidak boleh? Mianhe"

"ahh ani, kalau kau memanggilku hyukkie, boleh aku memanggilmu kyunnie?

"tentu saja hyukkie"

Drrttt drrrtttt kurasakan hp ku bergetar, terpampang di layar "MINNIE EONNI CALLING"

"yeobseyo…"

"hyukkie kau dimana? Sudah sore kau belum kembali juga.. aku begitu cemas"

"minhae eonni, aku di taman, aku akan segera kembali"

Tut-tut-tut

" hemmm kyunnie aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa…"

"ne hyukkie… besok antar aku ne"

"ne.. anniyong" aku langsung berlari menuju asrama, takut Minnie eonni marah

EUNHYUK POV END

Cklek…

"maaf eonni, tadi aku di taman hosh…hoshhhemh hah hah" maaf eunhyuk sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karna berlari.

"do-donghae?" ' dan siapa yeoja itu?' lanjut eunhuk dalam hati

"hyukkie, donghae mencarimu, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu" jelas sungmin, saat melihat tatapan heran pada eunhyuk

" hyukkie aku mau bicara denganmu.. dan wookie bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan hyukkie sebentar chagi?"

'chagi? Apa mereka pacaran, oh god bagaimana ini?' batin eunhyuk

"ne…" ryeowook langsung pergi menyusul sungmin ke dapur

"waeyo? Mau bicara apa hae, oh ya siapa yeoja itu?" kata eunhuk sedikit halus

"dia yeojachinguku hyukkie, cukupkah itu membuktikan aku telah mencoba melupakanmu? But, meskipun aku sudah bersamanya, aku masih mencoba mencintainya, disini, di hatiku hanya ada kau seorang hyuk,always and forever,… jadi maafkan aku jika nantinya aku tak bisa melupakanmu… maafkan h-"

"hae! Jangan lupakan aku… aku tahu aku sudah terlambat, aku akan tetap mengatakannya…" potong eunhyuk

"hae… saranghaeyo" lanjutnya . bulir-bulir kebeningan menghiasi pipi tirusnya

"mwoya?" donhgae terbelalak kaget

"yes I'm love you, aku terlambat hiks.. aku egois hiks, setelah aku menolakmu, kini aku balik mencintaimu hiks.. minhae hae, ini karma bagiku..hiks ma-" jelas eunhyuk sambil terisak

" hyukkie? Benarkah? Benarkah? Nado saranghae hyukkie, jadilah yeojachinguku chagi"

"tapi hiks"

"masalah wookie aku akan memutuskan hubungan kami" potong donghae

"andwe… aku yang kedua saja, aku tak mau wookie nantinya sakit hati"

"ne chagiya, kalau itu maumu, jadi sekarang kita berpacaran…ooh god benarkah ini?"

"ne" perkataan donghae sukses membuat wajah eunhyuk memerah

" hae kita nantinya harus bersikap biasa saja ara?"

"ne chagiya aku mengerti" hae mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir eunhyuk, eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua

"MAKANAN SIIIAAAPPP" seru sungmin sambil menuju kearah ruang tamu, dimana eunhae couple sedang berciuman

Tetapi perkataan sungmin sama sekali tak digubris eunhae, mereka tetap dengan posisi yang sama, 'berciuman' .

Sungmin terbelalak kaget saat dia melihat ciuman eunhae couple, tapi senyum terlukis di bibir plumnya

"sudah kuduga" bisiknya, 'nanti aku akan tanyakan lagi ke eunhyuk untuk memastikannya' lanjutnya lagi dan langsung pergi menuju dapur

DONGHAE POV

aku mendengar sedikit teriakan sungmin noona, tapi aku masih ingin menikmati bibir hyukkie. Kurasa dia mulai memukul dadaku pelan, aku mengerti dia kehabisan nafas, aku melepaskan ciumanku dengan berat hati

" chagi kurasa tadi sungmin eonni berteriak, ayo kita kedapur" kata eunhyuk dan langsung kedapur dengan muka memerah, tanpa kehabisan nafas, ya ternyatu dugaanku salah,kalau tahu begini aku tak akan melepas ciumanku. Aku lalu langsung menyusul yeojachinguku

DONGHAE POV END

Acara makan ,malam berlansung dengan diam. Donghae diam-diam menatap eunhyuk dan begitu juga sebaliknya, dan saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu eunhyuk langsung melihat bibir donghae, dan mukanya langsung memerah pada saat itu juga eunhyuk menundukkan wookie, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya

SUNGMIN POV

Aku memandang mereka heran sekaligus aneh, donghae diam-diam menatap eunhyuk, begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi saat tatapan mereka bertemu, eunhyuk langsung dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan wookie hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

SUNGMIN POV END

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai, haewook couple pamit pulang

Ditengah perjalanan pulang, donghae meminta ryeowook untuk pulang duluan karena hp-nya yang tertinggal di rumah eunhyuk. Donghaepun kembali kerumah eunhyuk, tapi ternyata saat donghae kembali eunhyuk sudah tidur, sungmin menyuruh donghae mengambilnya sendiri dikarenakan sungmin akan pergi keluar sebentar, ketika sampai di kamar eunhyuk, donghae tidak melihat eunhyuk di tempat tidurnya, donghae sibuk mencari eunhyuk, beberapa saat kemudian, donghae mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari kamar mandi, donghae yang kaget dengan secepat kilat masuk ke dalam selimut eunhyuk, ternyata orang itu adalah eunhyuk. Donghae menampakkan seringaiannya di balik selimut. Saat eunhyuk mau tidur, donghae menarik eunhyuk, dan menguncinya dengan berada di atasnya, eunhyuk yang kaget langsung berteriak

"huaaaaaa…"

"ma-mau apa kau disini hae?" Tanya eunhyuk heran ketika yang dilihat itu ternyata namjachingunya

"hanya mau mengambil hp-ku yang tertinggal chagiya"

"lalu mau apa kau di atasku?" dengan takut-takut eunhyuk langsung bertanya

"bagaimanapun aku laki-laki umur 17 tahun berdarah panas dan suka pada yeoja sepertimu" donghae mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang kaget langsung saja menendang perut donghae, dan donghae jatuh seketika, eunhyuk langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sebagian alat dapur , ketika donghae keluar dari kamar, eunhyuk langsung memukulnya dengan alat dapur tersebut sampai donghae pingsan.

SUNGMIN POV

"hari ini cuaca sangat dingin ughhhh" kata sungmin dalam hati, kini dia berada di taman untuk menenangkan diri

"apa aku harus menerima yesung oppa?"

"tidak, dia sudah punya wookie"

Jderrrr

Terdengar bunyi petir menyambar

" harusnya sekarang aku pulang sebelum hujan turun" kata sungmin sambil berdiri

SUNGMIN POV END

Saat di tengah perjalanan, hujan turun dengan deras, sungmin menggigil, bibirnya membiru wajahnya pucat. Dan akhirnya dia pingsan di trotoar jalan.

TBC/ DELETE?

Sebenernya ni ff udah duluuuuuu bangettt.. sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu selesainya… jadi mohon review nya okehhh


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 saranghae

Happy reading

,

,

,

,

KYUHYUN POV

"hah sekarang hujan turun deras, aku harap toko kaset itu masih buka, untung juga eomma mengingatkanku membawa payung, gomawo eomma, saranghae" ujar kyuhyun

Aku mulai berjalan dengan riang sampai ku temukan ada seseorang terlentang di trotoar , setelah aku mendekatinya ternyata dia seorang yeoja, dengan sigap aku langsung berjongkok untuk memeriksanya ternyata dia masih bernafas.'sebaiknya aku membawanya ke rumah, dia dingin sekali, bagaimanapun dia seorang yeoja," akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli kaset itu besok.

SKIP TIME

At 21.00 pm

"eenggg, hemmmzzz" sungmin mengerjapkan matanya

"dimana aku?" katanya saat sudah bangun dan melihat ruangan aneh dengan cat putih

"kau sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun

"siapa kau? Apa ini di surga? Ternyata aku sudah mati, hiks"

"apa maksudmu? Kau masih hidup,,," jawab kyuhyun enteng

'oh tuhan tampan sekali' batin sungmin dalam hati

"heiiii, kau mendengarku?"

"ah ne? aku masih hidup?" perlu beberapa detik sungmin baru bisa mencernanya.

1…..

2…

3…..

4….

5…..

…."yeeee akuuuu hiduppp, jadi kau yang menyelamatkanku? Gomawo.., aku harus pergi," kata sungmin meloncat kegirangan serta memeluk kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memerah

"tunggu… biar aku hantar.. di luar hujan"

"gomawo"

DI MOBIL

Setelah mereka lama tenggelam dalam kesunyian, suara perut sungmin memecahkan kecanggungan antara mereka

"kau lapar eoh"kata sungmin mengelus perutnya

"ehm, bisa kau antar aku ke kedai ice cream?" Tanya sungmin penuh harap

"ne"jawab kyuhyun singkat

"kau baikk"

AT RESTAURANT

"ehmmm, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Aku kan ingin ke kedai ice cream"

"kau tidak akan kenyang dengan makan makanan berwarna itu, makanlah nasi"

"ta-tapi…"

"PELAYAN" panggil kyuhyun sebelum sungmin protes

"ne, mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan yang tadi di panggil kyuhyun

"kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya kyuhyun datar pada sungmin

Sungmin hanya bisa menelan salivanya saat membaca harga pada makanan-makanan itu

"eng aku pesan air putih saja" jawab sungmin memutuskan

"maaf, bisa kau coret pesanan yeoja tadi? Kami ingin pesan 2 jus strawberry dan 2 nasi goring kimci" kata kyuhyun pada pelayan tersebut

"tunggu ya tuan, makanan pesanan anda akan segera kami hidangkan" kata pelayan sambil tersenyum dan menjauh

"kenapa kau pesan makanan itu?" protes sungmin

"kenapa? Kau tak suka"

"bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tak sanggup membayarnya"

"aku yang akan membayarnya"

"aku akan menggantinya, maaf merepotkanmu" kata sungmin sopan

"tak usah, aku iklas"

Tak berapa lama, pelayan datang dengan membawa pesanan kyuhyun, dan memberikan nota pembayaran. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cek pada pelayan itu

"anda? Tuan cho muda?, selamat datang di restaurant kami", pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya 90 drajat hormat

" kenapa dia membungkuk padamu?" Tanya sungmin bingung, setelah pelayan itu pergi

"makanlah, cho kyuhyun imnida"jawab kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sungmin

"lee sungmin imnida"sungmin membalas kyuhyun dan langsung melahap makanannya sampai belepotan kemana-mana. Kyuhyun mengambil tissyu dan mengelap bibir sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin hanya cengo melihat tingkah teman barunya

"eng, kyuhyun-ah aku bisa mengelap sendiri" kata sungmin sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun

"hemm ne" kata kyuhyun singkat

Setelah mereka selesai makan, sungmin meminta kyuhyun mengantarnya ke supermarket. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sungmin.

"kyuhyun-ah, gomawo ne…sampai jumpa" kat sungmin sambil membungkuk

"ne cheonmanayo sungmin noona" jawab kyuhyun

Setelah kyuhyun pergi sungmin langsung masuk membawa barang belanjaan, betapa terkejutnya sungmin saat melihat seperti kapal pecah, dia langsung mencari eunhyuk. Dan ternyata eunhyuk sedang menangisi donghae yang terbujur kaku.

"hyukkie. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sungmin heran

"eonni… hiks…hiksss… hae sudah mati eonni hiks" kata eunhyuk sesenggukan

"apa?" sungmin memeriksa donghae

"dia masih hidup hyukkie dia hanya pingsan, kau jangan melebih-lebihkan," jawab sungmin sambil memapah tubuh donghae menuju kamar eunhyuk

"kenapa tubuh donghae jadi penuh luka dan memar sana sini?" Tanya sungmin setelah menidurkan donghae di kasur eunhyuk

"tanpa sengaja aku memukulnya dengan alat dapur, hiks dan saat alat dapur yang ke 49 donghae tak bergerak eonni, hiks lalu aku memukulnya sattu kali lagi hiks" cerita eunhyuk panjang lebar

"kenapa kau memukulnya lagi? Dia kan sudah tak bergerak"  
"aku berpikir, agar genap 50 kali eonni, kata nenek moyang kan tidak baik setengah-setengah" jawab eunhyuk hanya memaklumi kepolosan dongsaengnya itu

"sudahlah,kenapa kau bisa memukulnya, donghae kan hanya ingin mengambil hp-nya"

"jadi begini eonni…

FLASHBACK

Saat aku mau tidur, donghae menarikku, dan mengunciku, dengan berada di atasnku, aku yang kaget langsung berteriak

"huaaaaaa…"

"ma-mau apa kau disini hae?" Tanyaku heran ketika yang aku lihat itu ternyata donghae

"hanya mau mengambil hp-ku yang tertinggal chagiya"

"lalu mau apa kau di atasku?" dengan takut-takut aku langsung bertanya

"bagaimanapun aku laki-laki umur 17 tahun berdarah panas dan suka pada yeoja sepertimu" donghae mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. aku yang kaget langsung saja menendang perut donghae, dan donghae jatuh seketika, aku langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sebagian alat dapur , ketika donghae keluar dari kamar, aku langsung memukulnya dengan alat dapur tersebut sampai donghae pingsan.

FLASHBACK END

"arrggghhhh saaakkkittt hyukkie, arggghhh berhenti chagi, ampun…sakit" donghae mengigau

Sungmin hanya cengo saat donghae berkata 'CHAGI' pada eunhyuk

"hyukkie, bisa kau ke kamarku sebentar"

"ne eonni"

DI KAMAR SUNGMIN

"hyukkie, aku mau Tanya sesuatu padamu"

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan donghae?" lanjut sungmin

"ti-tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" jawab eunhyuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya

"jangan bohongi aku hyuk," sungmin mengangkat wajah eunhyuk yang memerah sempurna dan langsung menatap mata eunhyuk.

"aku tahu kau bohong, matamu yang mengatakannya, cepat katakana yang sebenarnya"

"aku… pacaran dengan donghae, di belakang wookie, aku tahu ini salah dan penghianatan, tapi aku benar-benar men…."

"oowww, lebih baik kau katakana pada wookie, dia pasti bisa memutuskan donghae, kau tahu hyukkie?"

"tahu apa eonni" sahut eunhyuk dengan tampang bodohnya

"ck… aku tahu semua rahasiamu, wookie, bummie, teukkie eonni, siwon, kangin oppa, yesung oppa, donghae, heechul eonni, daan hankyung ge"

"benarkah?"

"iya, kau tahu aku sekarang berkenalan dengan seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun,tampan, pengertian, dan baik… oooohhh benar-benar sempurna" sahut sungmin membenarkan

Eunhyuk hanya ber oh ria

" dan ternyata semua play boy and play girl, aku jadi bingung sendiri yesung oppa mengajakku pacaran, sedangkan dia sudah punya wookie, lau wookie juga berpacaran dengan donghae, pada saat yang sama donghae juga milikmu. Sedangkan siwon berpacaran dengan kibum, kibum berpacaran dengan kangin oppa, pada saat yang sama teukkie eonnie pacar kangin oppa, tapi begitu juga dengan teukkie eonnie dia selingkuh dengan hankyung ge, hankyung ge juga pacar heechul eonnie, heechul eonni juga pacar siwon, apa itu tidak membingungkan?" Tanya sungmin

"hmm ne, aku ke kamar eonni" jawab eunhyuk yidak mendengarkan sungmin

DI KAMAR EUNHYUK

"hae chagi maafkan aku ne? bangunlah hae, aku mencintaimu, bangunlah" akhirnya eunhyuk tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping donghae dan kepalanya menyelinap ke dada bidang donghae.


End file.
